A day at McDonalds
by Kyonkichi-san
Summary: What could go wrong when the casts goes to McDonalds?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**McDonald's**

The bell rang to say that school was over. Tohru, Hana, Uo, Yuki and Kyo were to meet Hatsuharu and Momiji at the front office. Sihgure, Ayame and Hatori were going to pick them up and take them to lunch at the grand opening of McDonald's.

"Man! When are they going to get here? I'm starving!" The tall blonde-haired girl named Uo asked.

"Is food all you can think of?" Yuki asked her. 

"Hey, they promised to take us to McDonald's right after school so I skipped out on lunch!" 

"Well it's not my fault that you want to starve yourself, boy are you stupid." Kyo said as he came into the conversation.

"What did you say orange top!"

"I said that you're stupid!" His voice rose with volume and anger as he spoke each word.

"Calm your temper you stupid cat." 

"Don't call me stupid!" His voice was still loud with anger.

"There you go again with your temper."

"Hey prince, why do you call him stupid 'cat'?"

"I call him that because he reminds me of a cat."

"Oh, I see." Hana spoke for the first time. Kyo and Yuki were startled and jumped a few feet away from where they were standing as her head poked out from behind them.

"Hey look! They're here!" Tohru called out as she was playing with Momiji.

"They're finally here, man did they took long! Get out of the way orange-top!" Uo shoved past everyone to get to the front. By the time the car halted to a stop, she wildly swung the door open and went in.

"Sorry that we were late, traffic." Hatori, the driver stated in a monotone voice.

"I don't care! Just hurry up and drive the dang car!" Uo exclaimed.

Tohru and Hana followed inside the car after Uo as Yuki and the others went to the other car with Shigure and Ayame.

"I pray that they will not hurt themselves there." Tohru said as she looked out the window to the car the boys were getting in. Yuki was pushing Ayame, who was trying to hug him, away with his arms. Kyo was yelling at Shigure for almost crashing into him with the car. And Haru and Momiji just watched it all happen.

"I can't promise that they'll be safe." Hatori said from the front as he turned on the engine and drove towards McDonald's.

--

You could see the big, yellow 'M' from far away as we approached the restaurant. Uo quickly got out of the car and ran in once we were parked. Shigure followed from behind and quickly, but cautiously parked the car beside Hatori's and everyone came out of the car and we all walked in the store.

"Your driving is horrible you perverted dog!"

"At least I know how to drive."

"Yes, but not so well." Yuki replied.

"It was fun!" Momiji exclaimed.

"You're setting a bad example for the kids, Shigure."

"Nii-san! Stop poking me!"  
"I can't help it! It's so fun!"

"It's beautiful!" Tohru looked around the store in awe, it had an underwater theme. The white and red tiles were polished and the tables were neatly lined up. The wall had a painted image of under the ocean and the tables were made up of wood that matched the color of a wooden boat. The chairs too, were made up of wood and matched the tables. The seats against the walls were cushioned and had images of fishes swimming. Lights were in the shape of seashells and hung from the ceiling, stopping just a few feet from the tables. 

We all walked over to the counter to order the food. Uo was already there looking all over the menu, having a hard time deciding what to get.

"Okay everyone," Hatori announced. "You can order whatever you want and I'll pay for it."  
"Yay! You're so kind Ha-san!" 

"Yes, very!"

"Not you two- Shigure and Ayame."

"You're so cruel!"

"Very Cruel!"

"No! You don't have to pay for mines! I'll pay for my own!" Tohru panicked and started to wave her hands in the air.

"Ms. Honda, it's okay. He'll pay for it, you've worked hard and it's all we can do it return."  
"But, you've already provided me a home, bed-"

"Ms. Honda, don't worry about it."

"Fine, but I'm not going to spend a lot."

Yuki sighed in defeat and looked at the menu with everyone else.

There was so much to choose from. The dollar menu had everything small like drinks, burgers to parfaits and more. There were different meals like the Big Mac, Fish Fillet Sandwich, Chicken Nuggets, Chicken Selects and more. There were cookies, milkshakes and different pies- apple and peach mango. 

Tohru looked at the dollar menu as everyone else looked at the different meals. Once everyone was ready, we all lined up and ordered our food.

"Welcome to McDonald's, may I take your order?" A teenage brunette haired girl greeted them.

Uo- "I want a Big Mac Meal and make it large!"

"Man, you must be hungry."

"Are you deaf orange top! I just said that earlier in school!"

"Okay, next in line?"

Haru- "I'll have a Fish Fillet Meal."

Yuki- "I'll be having a small chocolate milkshake and an apple pie."

"Yuki! Is that all you're going to order? Are you trying to make yourself starve!"

"I can order whatever I want Nii-san!"

The girl stared at Yuki with her mouth open.

"Uhm, Miss? Is there something you need?"  
"Huh? Oh! No, I was just staring at you! You're really cute you know."

"Uhh, Thanks?"

"Yuki! Do you get a lot of girl in school!"

"Shut up Ayame!" There was a thud as Ayame got hit in the head and fell on the floor.

"Why, I just got hit in the head."

Tohru- "I'll order a small vanilla milkshake and a McChicken."

Kyo- "I'll have a small drink, milk bottle and cheeseburger."

The girl stared at Kyo the same way she did with Yuki.

"STOP STARING AT ME!"

"Yes! Sorry Sir!"

"Kyonkitchi! I see you get the ladies too!"

"SHUT UP!"

Hana- "I'll be having a large drink and a parfait along with medium fries."

The lady at the counter stared at Hana with fear and horror.

"Is there something wrong?" Hana spoke in a soft and calm voice.

"No, I have no problem! May I have the next customer in line?"

Momiji- "I want a Chicken Nuggets Mighty Kids Meal!"

"What kind of sauce?"  
"Sweet and sour please!"

Shigure- "Why, yes you may have the next customer in line. My name is Shi-"

Yuki and Kyo smacked Shigure on the head.

"You perverted dog."

"I'll have a BLT meal."

Ayame- "I'll be having a medium vanilla milkshake, a BLT and medium fries!"

Hatori- "I'll order a small drink and one of those cinnamon melts."

"Okay sir, your total comes out to $53.16. Here's your receipt."

--

Big Mac Meal(1) $5.99

Fish Fillet Meal (1) $5.99

Small Chocolate Milkshake(1) $2.75

Apple Pie(1) $1.00

Small Vanilla Milkshake(1) $1.75

McChicken(1) $1.00

Small Drink(1) $1.00

Milk(1) $1.00

Cheeseburger(1) $1.00

Large Drink(1) $2.00

Parfait(1) $1.00

Med. Fries(1) $1.49

MGHTY KIDS CHKN(1) $3.75

BLT Meal(1) $5.99

MED. MLK Van(1) $2.00

BLT SNDWCH(1) $2.75

MED fries(1) $1.75

Small Drink(1) $1.00

Cinnamon Melts(1) $3.00

Total: $53.16

--

Hatori paid for the food and we waited for our orders. While waiting, everyone went to get their drinks at the counter. Uo took her cup and walked over to the counter with all the drinks. There were 7 different types of drinks- PowerAde, Mango Juice, Water, Sprite, Pepsi, Diet Coke and Root Beer. Uo place her cup under the sprite and pressed a button. Sprite came pouring out and once it reached the top, she let go of the button and grabbed a lid and straw. Kyo took his cup and went over to get water. He pressed the Pepsi and held it down- hard. Kyo let go of the button but Pepsi continued to pour out. He grabbed loads of napkin and threw it over the Pepsi that now spread over the counter and spilling onto the floor.

"Dammit!" He yelled.

"Sir, is there a problem?"

"I'm not stupid! It's the machines fault that it won't stop!"

He grabbed a lid and covered his drink and stabbed the straw into the hole, leaving the worker to clean up the mess.

"You stupid cat. You broke the machine and you won't even help clean up the mess that YOU made." 

"Hey! Stop calling me stupid and I did NOT break that machine!"

"Then why won't it stop?"

"I don't know!"

"So I see that you are stupid."

"SHUT UP!"

The rest of the Sohma's and Hana went over to get their drinks and nothing went wrong. Momiji came by Kyo and showed him his drink.

"I was going to get Pepsi but someone broke the machine, now I have to drink Diet Coke!" He cried out to him.

"Stop acting like a baby!" Kyo gave Momiji a noogie and Momiji started to cry.

"Waa! Someone, Kyo is hitting me!"

"See what I mean! Your whiny voice irritates me!"  
"Give him a break orange top, he's just a little kid!

"Momiji is a little kid? He's a year younger than us!"

"Well, he has the spirit of a little kid!"

The orders were ready and Hatori picked up the tray and walked over to the nearest table and set it down.

"Okay young ones! Let's go to the table! I call dibs on sitting next to Shigure!" Ayame cried out as he swung an arm around Shigure.

"Who cares? No else wants to sit by him! I'm sitting somewhere else!"

"Perhaps you want to sit by Tohru-chan, Kyo?" Shigure questioned with an evil grin on his face.

"What? You have the mind of a pervert!" Kyo shook his head so it covered his face which turned a light shade of red.

Everyone took their seats- Kyo ended up sitting in front of Tohru who was between Hana and Uo.

"Tohru! Is that all you're going to eat?" Uo exclaimed as Tohru picked up her milkshake and McChicken.

"Why, yes. I didn't want to spend too much money."

"Tohru, you have such a sweet heart!" She gave Tohru a big bear hug and wiped away a tear the fell from her face.

"Ha-san, you ended up paying for our meals after all!"

"I'm making you guys owe me later."

Everyone began eating, except for Haru who was staring at Kyo eating his cheeseburger.

"Can I eat without you staring at me!"

"The food you're eating- it's made up of cow."

All the other Sohmas who ordered something made from cow apologized to Haru.

"We're so sorry Haru!"

"Why are you guys sorry?" Uo asked. "Is Haru a vegetarian?"

"Yeah he is." Yuki answered uncertainly. 'Let's go with that answer' he thought in his head. Uo and Hana were the only ones there who didn't know about the curse. 

Everyone continued eating and chatting. 

Uo: Did you listen in class today? I didn't pay attention at all.

Hana: No, the teacher sent off dead waves.

Kyo: What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Yuki: Well, we have homework. We need to finish that report we were working on earlier and finish off the math problems.

Tohru: Ah! Can you help with that later Yuki-kun?

Yuki: Of course Ms. Honda.

--

Ayame: Shigure, why don't you come on by sometime this week to my shop?

Shigure: I will be delighted!

Hatori: What are you supposed to do in a shop that sells women's clothes?

Ayame: Not only women's clothes! Women clothes for men who want to show their man pride!

Haru: I think more of taking away their man pride. Where did you get this idea anyway?

Ayame: It just came to my brilliant mind!

Haru: Brilliant?

--

By the time everyone was done, it was getting pretty dark.

"Well, we better get going then! Thanks for the meal." Uo announced as she got off her chair. "See you guys tomorrow then!"

Hana followed after her and before leaving turned her head towards everyone and spoke. 

"Yes- I'll see you tomorrow." Hana and Uo exited

"She freaks me out." Ayame said.

Tohru cleaned up the mess and threw everything in the trash, and once they were all set they headed home.

**Thanks for reading. Please kindly leave a review. Next chapter will be a different place.**


End file.
